


Hentalia: Yunan Tea

by CarrionArchAngel



Series: Hentalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Japan has debts to repay.
Relationships: Japan (Hetalia)x OC Spirit
Series: Hentalia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787911
Kudos: 8





	Hentalia: Yunan Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is a relatively happy-go-lucky anime with cute characters and cute themes despite it being about WW1 and WW2. Even the NSFW Doujinshi of Hetalia is “pure” (for my taste). In this series I have made, “Hentalia”, I am going to break the Hetalia characters in ways they have never been broken before or portrayed. No character is safe, and all themes will be explicit. There will be rape, bestiality, blood, piss, shit, impregnation, black mail, you name it. And yes, even HetaOni isn’t safe from me.  
> For those who cannot handle it, I advise you click off this page and avoid any tags with Hentalia. Do not bitch at me in the comments that this was too extreme. Do bitch at me in the comments saying that you’re now going to Hell for enjoying this. You have been warned.
> 
> ~With love, Carrion Archangel

Japan relished in his life of solitude. He enjoyed living alone near the mountains of his home, cherry trees blooming and blowing in the wind of mid spring. He was taking an outdoor bath, his tea pot filled with Yunan tea steaming behind him. He breathed deeply, letting the stress of his day go with each breath. Breathe in the stress of the constant arguments between America and England, breathe out and let work be work, don’t take this home. Breathe in the fear of China looming over him, breathe out and remember that Germany will keep him safe. Breathe in the presence of a violent spirit, breathe out and don’t move. 

Japan held still, barely breathing, and keeping his eyes closed. This was the third time this week that the spirit came back. The ritual he performed to cleanse his home of it didn’t work. He wasn’t sure if the sweat beading off his head was from the heat of the bath or from his fear. He silently recited the protection spell that his ancestors would chant when facing a spirit. His attempts were in vain as he felt a cold hand grasp his foot and pull him under the water. Japan immediately opened his eyes and grasped for air, his lungs filling with water and not precious oxygen. He futilely kicked his legs against the spirit, his arms flailing against the water to push his body upwards. He felt the spirit let go of his foot and swam upwards. He breached the water, taking in a deep breath of air, and attempted to pull himself up from the water. 

Before he could pull himself up, he was met with the spirit head on. It loomed over him, its pale grey head inches from his face. The humanoid spirit began to convulse, its head and body shaking in an inhumane way. The spirits skin began to peel off, its whole body contort, and tentacles began to protrude from it’s back. Japan was stunned, he told his body to move but he was frozen in shock. The spirit grabbed Japan’s neck with its tentacle, pulling the man upwards and suspending him in the air. Japan pried at the tentacle around his neck, clawing into the spirits flesh. He felt more tentacles wrap around his legs, pulling them apart, exposing himself to the spirit. 

“Please, I gave you what you wanted. Leave me alone, please.” Japan pleaded as more tentacles wrapped themselves onto his stomach and upper chest, restricting his breathing. Two tentacles wrapped themselves onto both of his arms, pulling them away from his neck, he was now completely helpless. Japan began to silently cry, he braced himself as he knew what was coming next. The spirit pushed out a phallic shaped tentacle from its lower body and was heading straight for Japan’s mouth. 

Japan opened his mouth instinctively; he knew that fighting against it was pointless. He gagged on the salty, seaweed-like taste of it as it entered his mouth. Japan swirled his tongue around the spirit’s shaft, hallowing his cheeks to create suction, and prayed it would be over soon. He watched as the spirit produced yet another phallic tentacle, this one was larger than the one in his mouth. He shivered and clenched his body tightly. The spirit sensed this and shot a large load of semen into Japan’s mouth without warning. Japan coughed violently, trying to get the taste of ocean water cum out of his lungs. He could barely recover when he felt the spirit plunge him into the water, forcing him to breathe in water as well as the spirit’s semen. He was lifted back into the air, coughing out a mixture of bath water and cum, desperately breathing in air. He unclenched his body as he felt both of the phallic tentacles touch the entrance to his asshole. 

Japan closed his eyes as the spirit entered his hole with both penises. He silently screamed in agony as he felt himself get torn apart by the spirit, unsure if the wetness coming out was his own blood or water. He felt the spirit’s penises move in opposite directions inside of him, one pulling in, the other pulling out. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, both of them seemingly hitting his prostate. He mentally cursed at his own body for reacting to it, he cursed at the spirit for hijacking his own bodies pleasure centers, he cursed for ever making a pact with the spirit. He felt a tentacle flick at his pink nipple and a moan escaped his mouth. He bit down at his lip to stop himself from making more noise. 

Japan had a quick second to take in air as the spirit pulled him down under the water. He struggled to hold his breath as the spirit relentless fucked him, pulling in and out of his asshole with its tentacle like cocks. The two penises rubbing themselves together inside of him, swelling up slowly as the spirit came close to orgasm. Japan was turning red from asphyxiation, he struggled to stay conscious and missed the feeling of the spirit cumming inside of him. Warm spurts of semen filling him deep. The spirit disappeared and Japan swam upwards, breaching the water and breathing in deeply.  


He swam towards his tea, pressing his back against the wall of the bath, and sitting on the shallow area of the bath. He heard the door of his home opening and closing, and footsteps walking closer to him. “Whoa! Nice outdoor bath, Japan! Nothing like the cool ass jacuzzies back home.” He heard America say behind him. Japan smiled slightly, ignoring the semen coming out of his asshole. “It is quite peaceful.” He said.


End file.
